Sweet Revenge
by Alia101
Summary: FINALLY BY THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR! Chapter 3 is up peoplezzzz! Haruhi and Kyouya are together, Kyouya cheats, Haruhi finds out and she's out to get her sweet revenge. YUMMY.
1. Chapter 1

HEYY PEOPLES 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; it belongs to Bisco Hatori.

A/N: I wrote this story, HaruTamaLove from Ouran-koukou(dot)org posted it up, since I didn't have a fanfiction account way back when I wrote this story. Yeah, so basically I got a fanfic account and I'm posting this story up now.

Chapter 1:

"Ahhhh!" Haruhi screamed as she was spun around the huge roller coaster. She clung onto Kyoya's arm for dear life throughout the whole ride. Haruhi stepped off and walked to the exit with Kyoya arm in arm. Haruhi eyed a nearby ice cream cart and walked over to it and bought two ice cream cones for her and Kyoya.  
"Didn't i tell you i don't like sweets?" Kyoya asked.  
"Well, just eat it, it'll go to waste."  
"Fine," Kyoya sighed as he saw his girlfriend of 2 years eat her ice cream.  
"That was soo much fun," Haruhi said.  
"Well, i'm glad you had fun."  
The couple walked out of tje amusement park and headed for the limosuine. It had been a loong day. The pair was hanging out for their 2 year anniversary. The Host Club wasn't fond of the two going out, but they soon got used to it. But if Kyoya messed up, they'd beat the crap out of him.

The limosine was filled with conversation.  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" Haruhi asked.  
"Nothing," Kyoya replied.  
"Wanna hang out tomorrow?"  
"sure."

Soon, the conversation ended and Haruhi fell asleep.

Kyoya looked at his girlfriend peacefully sleeping and he smiled. The moment was interrupted by Kyoya's cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"  
"Hey babe, what's up?"a mysterious voice asked.  
"Didn't I tell you i was in a very important meeting today?"  
"Yes, but I was wondering, We're still hanging out tomorrow right?"  
"Yeah. Listen, Sakura, I have to go now."  
"Okay, Love ya,"   
"You too."

'Oh My God!" Kyoya thought. He had just arranged for a date with both girls on the same day. He was even more shocked when Haruhi woke up.

"Hey," kyoya said trying to stay calm.  
"Hey."  
They reached to house and Kyoya held the limo door open for Haru to get out.  
"Thank you," Haru said.  
"No problem."  
Kyo walked Haru up to her apartment door and took something out of his pocket. It was a diamond necklace. It was simple yet amazing.  
Haruhi gasped at the sight.  
"K-kyo..."  
"Here," Kyoya put the necklace on Haruhi. Haruhi went to get her gift and she gave Kyoya a clipboard with his name engraved in the back.  
"Thanks." Kyoya looked at the gift strangely even though he expected something like this from her.  
He still liked the gift though.  
Kyoya gave Haruhi a kiss goodnight and went back to the limosine and was thinking of a plan on how to ditch Haruhi tomorrow and hang out with Sakura tomorrow.

Author's note: I will post the next chapter when i can. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cheater!**  
**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters or any of that stuff. I only own this story that i wrote.** I know i forgot to write the disclaimer for ch. 1, but it is still the same.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was filled with rants from a certain host member. Tamaki was yelling again and crying and whatever.  
"Tamaki, please be quiet," the shadow king said.  
"But Mom! Haruhi is being mean to Daddy!" Tamaki replied.  
"Shut up, Tamaki," Haruhi responded. Tamaki hid in his ever-so-famous corner. The host club activities are over for the day and everyone is going home. Haruhi's secret is still safe. No one except a few people knew her secret. It took the host club a while to get used to the couple going out, but they all trusted Haruhi and they knew that if Kyoya messed up, they would beat the crap out of him. Tamaki might even get a _divorce_ from "mom." 

The female host walked up to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Kyoya, are we still going out today?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.  
"Actually, I'm not feeling well, cough cough so we're going to have to cancel. I'm sorry."  
"Eh?! You're sick?! Don't worry about me! Go home and rest!" Haruhi felt bad for Kyoya. He works hard. She decided that she would make him some soup and surprise him at his house. Haruhi and the rest of the host members left.

Haruhi rushed to her house. She quickly prepared some soup and headed for Kyoya's house.  
-----------------------  
Meanwhile, at the Oohtori mansion:  
-----------------------  
"I'm fine, how are you?" Kyoya asked.  
"I'm doing good. So what's up?"  
"Nothing. Don't we have a date today?" Kyoya asked.  
"Yeah," the girl replied.  
----------Meanwhile downstairs:----------------  
"Welcome, Miss Fujioka," The maid welcomed Haruhi into the Oohtori mansion.  
"Thank you," Haruhi replied and ran upstairs. She put her ear next to Kyoya's room door to listen to see if Kyoya was sleeping, but instead, Haruhi heard,  
"Yeah, I love you too, Sakura. Yeah, I can't wait to see you for our 4 month anniversary either. Bye."  
Haruhi choked as she heard Kyoya hang up the phone and sigh.  
She could not understand what she just heard! 'That stupid jerk! He's cheating on me!!' Then, an idea popped into her head as she filled with rage...

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews, please send more!!! Oh and please read my other fanfictions, they are Naruto fics though. Just so you guys know, I already have a bunch of chapters saved on my computer so it would take me like five seconds to post another chapter up. I will only post chapters if I get reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR JEN. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY!  
------------------------------------------

Haruhi entered the room casually and a shocked Kyoya ran immediately into bed faking sick.

"Oh, you really should stay in bed," Haruhi said.

"I couldn't I had a lot of work to do," Kyoya lied.

"You're always busy with something," Haruhi whispered softly so that Kyoya didn't hear.

"What's that in your hands?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh, this? This is some soup. I made it for you."

"You shouldn't have," Kyoya said.

Haruhi walked towards Kyoya and slips and spills hot soup all over Kyoya.

"AHHHH!!!!!" Kyoya screamed as he ran to the bathroom and spilled cold water all over his chest.

"OH MY GOD, KYOYA!! I AM SOO SORRY!" Haruhi saw Kyoya frantically spill water all over to stop the burning and

couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"oh Kyoya, i have to go! My dad told me to be home by this time! Bye!" Haruhi ran home. While she was running, she thought of

all the good memories. How she and Kyoya first started dating and such. She finally reached her apartment, ran into her room

and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Haruhi called her best friend, Jen. They have known each other since middle school.

(on the phone:)

"Hey, Jen, I found out some really bad news. Kyoya is cheating on me!"

"(GASP) Are you serious?! Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"How did you find out?" Jen asked.

"Well..." Haruhi explained everything.

"That jerk!" Jen yelled.

Jen came over to Haruhi's apartment and Haruhi was explaining what she did to Kyoya with the soup.

"...and then i spilled hot soup all over him," Haruhi said.

"Good job!!" Jen replied.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do next?" Haruhi asked.

"I got a plan..." Jen replied.

------------------------------------  
Author's note: Please review and rate!!! Oh and i know they are a little out of character, so sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

OMG thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!! I know this chapter is really short and I'm so sorry! Don't worry about constructive criticism- as long as you're nice about it- I won't care! LOL, send in your suggestions in reviews! Let me know how you would get revenge if you were cheated on, like how would you play him! I might use the idea in the story! I wrote this story such a long time ago so I might change some things around and maybe change what happens, lol. Anyway, enjoy the story!  
------------------------------------------  
From last chapter:

The next morning, Haruhi called her best friend, Jen. They have known each other since middle school.

(on the phone:)

"Hey, Jen, I found out some really bad news. Kyoya is cheating on me!"

"(GASP) Are you serious?! Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"How did you find out?" Jen asked.

"Well..." Haruhi explained everything.

"That jerk!" Jen yelled.

Jen came over to Haruhi's apartment and Haruhi was explaining what she did to Kyoya with the soup.

"...and then i spilled hot soup all over him," Haruhi said.

"Good job!!" Jen replied.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do next?" Haruhi asked.

"I got a plan..." Jen replied.

----------------------------------

"...You're going to keep being his girlfriend" Jen said.

"What?!" Haruhi yelled.

"Calm down! You're going to keep being his girlfriend...for now."

"What do you mean, Jen?"

"You're going to play him," Jen replied with a smirk.

After a lot of discussion and planning, Haruhi picked up the phone and called Kyoya.

"Hello?" Kyoya asked.

"Hey, it's me," Haruhi replied casually, as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey."

"What'cha doin'?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing much, why?" 

"Can I come over?" Haruhi asked.

"Uhhh..." Kyoya thought for a second- making sure he didn't make any plans with Sakura. "Sure," Kyoya replied once he was sure everything was okay.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit!" Haruhi said. She hung up the phone immediately. Jen laughed and grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

okay, i know i said i would not like to continue the story, but since you guys have reviewed a lot and stuff, i changed my mind. BUT PLEASE, GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!!

WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE STORY?

HOW WOULD YOU SOLVE THE CURRENT PROBLEM?

LOL HELP ME OUT!!


End file.
